This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The goal of this project is to increase the nation's capacity to produce Indian-origin rhesus monkeys (Macaca mulatta) that are specific pathogen-free (SPF) for herpes B virus, SIV, SRV, and STLV-1. The colony will continue to produce high quality genetically characterized animals for use I AIDS-related research by NIH grantees based at the Southwest National Primate Research Center (SNPRC) and at other research institutions in the southwestern region of the United States. Most of the founding stock of the SNPRC colony was obtained through acquisition of an existing SPF colony from the U.S. Air Force (USAF) to the Primate Center. A C06 grant (RR-01-130, SPF Rhesus Macaque Facility for SNPRC) was awarded to the SNPRC for the construction of new housing. The proposed production and acquisition schedule will result in increasing the colony size to achieve a steady state of 430 animals. This target colony size will allow an annual harvesting of 70 animals per year beginning in Year 06 to fulfill critical needs in AIDS-related research and research needs of the USAF.